Revelations
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Things turn chaotic and mysterious when Wyatt, the most magical being in the house, manages to get sick with a bad bug. Now, his friends are left to try to take care of him, while dealing with his unstable magic flow. While also, learning more about the bay in the process.
1. Miss fired magic

**Ok. Am back in the game! I shall write this right, and try and stay on track. Wish me the best of luck you guys~!**

* * *

It was a rather early morning there at the house. Nathan, while not the only one up, he was the only one sitting at the dining room table. Having his morning tea, a refreshing mint tea. It was a little slow this morning it felt. But it was just fine. This tea, was perfectly fine. He just wished someone was at the table with him. It was rather quiet...

Laim and Sean had gone out to try out a little cafe they'd seen Shadows going to before hand and wanted to give it a try out. Lance was down stairs in the basement sparing. And Wyatt hadn't gotten out of bed yet. Which was unusual for him, but hey. There was still much about Wyatt they didn't know. That bat was just so full of mysteries~

Though no one complained about it. Sure they wanted to know more about their hooded friend, but there was nothing they could do. If they pushed the issue, Wyatt would either burn or freeze them. And no one wanted that. The last time one of them pushed the issue- Lance- the scorpion wound up BOTH burnt on the tail, and frozen solid. It took a bit to pick him out of the ice. Sean, not straight melting it, in worry of burning Lance too. So yeah. They learned not to bother Wyatt very quickly.

But they learned to live with that. It was all good. Flash knows they all probably had their own little secrets in life.

Soon, a sound hit the fallen angels ears, the sound of sniffles, though he didn't turn around. After all, it could only be the aforementioned vampire. He was the only one who could still be upstairs coming down. Nathan took a sip of his tea, not turning around, as Wyatt wasn't really- at least he didn't think he was- a morning bat. He'd let the other wake up first.

Finishing up his tea, he soon heard a sneeze come from the bat. A small, almost kitten like sneeze. Nathan finding it cute, until he then found himself on the ground. Everything above him... huge! His tea cup landing a mere few feet from him- THANKFULLY not shattering.

Shaken up terribly, Nathan looked himself over, realizing... he was no longer a fallen angel. He was a slimy little snail! A SNAIL!

The earth felt like it was quaking around him. Looking up, he found it was Wyatt walking by. No doubt, the vampires magic did this. In a panic the fallen angel tried to call out to him. Trying to be heard!

" Wyatt! Hey, Wyatt! What's going on here? hello?! "

To getting no response, the fallen angel sighed. Realizing it was pointless. He was too small now to be heard. He'd just have to find someone else to help him, he guessed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the hooded bat slowly made his way downstairs to the basement, right down to where Lance was sparring. Lance, not noticing him come in. Too busy with his practice really. Because, while it was made PERFECTLY CLEAR, they couldn't beat Dean... he wanted to train a little, for self defense reasons. And there was nothing wrong with doing so. To be honest, he felt the others should be doing so too.

Soon, the sound of someone blowing their nose hit his ears, leaving him wondering who was down here. Before he could turn, however, he found himself engulfed in a smokey puff. Now, on the ground. Everything HUGE around him! Looking himself over, he found that he... had been turned into a tiny scorpion! A pure, tiny little scorpion! Turning, he tried to see who had been down here to do this, this, practical joke. Only to find no one. What was going on around here...?!

* * *

 **Ok, short chapter sorry. It's for the suspense~ XD**


	2. Reversing and conversing

**Wow. I started working on this right away. Even at home- which I haven't been doing too much lately. I think I might finally be getting back on track. At least, for a little bit anyway. XD**

 **Oh. And to miss Mari: don't worry. It'll be funny. No tragedy. Some turns, but no death or anything. ;3**

* * *

Soon, after some time, Sean and Laim came back inside the house. Both very content and pleased with their visit to the cafe. Amazed a little, by how pleasant it wound up being. Quit was so clean, well kept, and everyone- staff and guests- were so kind and welcoming. They had a nice time. Laim, soon saying softly.

" Huh. I hate the freaky bats guys, but I will say, he's got good taste in coffee. That cafe was nice. Kinda weird he wasn't there this morning, but oh well. *soft sigh* Wonder where the guys are... "

Looking down at the fallen cup as Laim said this, Sean soon found... a tiny snail there. The little thing, talking even! Waving tiny hands! Trying to get their attention! Sean picking it up by the shell and holding it in his hand, squinting his eyes a bit to find, it was Nathan! This snail, was Nathan!

" H-Holy s-! "

Eyes widen with realised, SHOCK.

" Nathan- T-T-This snail, it's Nathan Laim! Look! "

Sean shows it closer to Laim's view, whilst Nathan spoke.

" Listen guys, Wyatt turned me into a snail. There's something going on here, I can just feel it! "

Laim slowly... started to chuckle.

" Wyatt did this? That's... ah. That's not like him. Not usually his style. Here. We should go find Lance. See if he's become a "victim" of Wyatts Magic. "

With a small wave of his hand, Laim turned Nathan back to normal, saying coolly.

" I've learned a spell to undo Wyatts spells. Still ain't easy- Wyatts Magic is MUCH stronger than mine- but so long as it works~ "

Now back to normal, Nathan smiles as he lets out a sigh of relief, happy to no longer be a slimy snail. Soon, following the guys downstairs.

* * *

Once downstairs, they began looking for Lance. Wanting to be sure he was ok and not a victim of Wyatt's magic. Laim, still trying to figure out why Wyatt was doing this. It really wasn't like him...

The group, soon easily found the little scorpion. Laim now laughing softly to the irony of this and undid the spell, returning him to normal.

" Ah my. Somethings up with Wyatt. This isn't his style, he's too stuffy and uptight to pull these pranks~ "

Now back to normal, Lance blinked a bit, in a daze still. Eyeing the trio here then.

" ...Wyat just happened? "

He spoke in a, heh, not so bright fashion there. Causing Sean to roll his eyes at this, as Nathan just giggled softly. Truly, Lance ain't the brainy one~

" Heheheh... we think Wyatt turned you into a scorpion. "

Laim answered in a chuckle.

" Here. We need to go find that shortie. Find out what's going on. "

The group now headed back upstairs, heading to the humanoid's bedroom, knocking on the door yet coming in regardless. Wyatt sitting in the corner of his bed with back on the wall, reading a book with a cup of hot mint tea on the shelf above him, and a box of tissues barely seen from in his cape. Looking, rather agitated with them.

" I didn't say you could come in... "

Wyatt hissed softly, sniffling after he did so.

" We're sorry to barge in, so Wyatt. "

Nathan gently says to Wyatt, light frown on his face.

" But, we're really concerned about you. "

" Yeah. I mean, ya turned Nathan into a snail, an' Lance into a scorpion. "

Sean says with a mild incredulous look on his face.

" What's been going on with ya here, man? "

Wyatt blinked his eyes wide to hearing this, turned them into stuff, saying lowly.

" I did? ... Whoops. Sorry... "

Soon blinking his eyes low again. Saying lowly.

" Nothing's been going on. I apologize for my misfired magic, however, the house is rather... dusty. It's, making me sneeze. And my magic is sometimes triggered by my actions. I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't exactly have "emotions". "

Wyatt made little finger quotes as he said "emotions", before continuing.

" So what else would my magic connect to? I apologize again for my misfired magic, Lance and Nathan. "

" The dust's the probe, huh? "

Lance said softly. Arms crossed over his chest, in thought.

" I thought I've been keeping this house clean. I hover the floors, dust away the dust hang, an' clean the bathroom and other rooms. "

" Yeah, you're right Lance. Me, I don't find it so dusty myself. "

Sean agrees gently. Nathan, looking to Wyatt, he gently spoke.

" We don't say that you're lying, honestly Wyatt. But, can I just ask you this. Are you feeling unwell today? "

Wyatt blinked to this, feeling a bit... queasy, yet keeping cool, though sniffed again.

" No. No I'm not. I feel fine thank you. If you'll excuse me... "

Slowly he got up, grabbing his tea and began to make his way out of the room. At a slightly, fast pace. (Box of tissues falling from the bed in his haste.) The others simply watching as he hurried off, blinking in utter amazement really. All surely thinking the same thing...

" ... That's the fastest walk I ever seen from him yet. "

Lance here said to the guys, amazed rather.

" ... Yeah. He's not normally that quick. "

Laim agreed softly. Soon folding his arms and saying bluntly.

" Yeah somethings definitely up with him. "

" And we're gonna get to the bottom of it. "

Sean says calmly to the guys, both boys agreeing. All of them simply knowing this wouldn't be easy. Really, this was mysterious Wyatt after all. But. They would figure this out, no matter what.

* * *

 **Yay! Another chapter in only 1 days time~! Heheh. Course, I do have a bit of an edge this time around~ XP**

 **Hope you liked~!**


	3. Caring concern

**Heheheh. I'm having fun with this one~ X3**

* * *

 _A little time went by since the small bat rushed off like that. The boys, a bit weirded out as they heard the shower running not long after leaving Wyatts room. Wondering why he was taking a shower when he's already taken one, and why he hurried off for that. Rushing off for a shower... true Wyatt was a bit of a neat freak, but not to the point of two showers. Especially if he wasn't dirty._

 _Though, once he got out, he simply sat at the table with a book up for him to read, and yet another cup of tea at his side. A warm, chamomile scented tea it seemed. Hood seemingly even covering his eyes completely. He didn't move one bit. Though, the group hearing sniffles from him occasionally. Though, Wyatt never acknowledged when one was by him. Or speaking with him, so they kind of left him alone. Afraid he might bite them._

* * *

Time passed, it late at night now, Sean the only one still awake. Deciding he'd had enough and wanted to know what was up. Deciding to approach him one last time. Just to see. Especially since Wyatt hadn't moved an inch from his spot in HOURS now. Walking up to him, he looked the other over. Mouth closed, yet his fangs were still seen. There was his hair of course, but his eyes weren't seen. Covered by the shade of the hood.

" ... Wyatt. Wyatt? Hey man, dude it's me, Sean? "

Sean here tries talking to Wyatt, yet to no avail unfortunately. Then, he began gently shaking him by grabbing his shoulders. Hoping this might get some kind of response. Something!

" Wakey-wake up~ Helllloooo? "

No answer still. More frustrated, and yet, concerned mostly. Wyatt was, so still. Even after the shaking there. How could he be so still? Sean thought for sure he'd slap him, or Flash forbid bite him. But to just sit there and not even comprehend he was being shook, it was just... downright unnerving.

Suddenly... Wyatt's head just, fell! Right against the range, HARD! Taking back the demon a quite a bit, especially to the sound. So loud! That HAD to hurt! Freaked out, he Uncovered hood, finally seeing... how flushed and out of it Wyatt was... red in the face, sweating greatly and nose running. Of course! Wyatt, he WAS ill, all this time, without their knowing! How could he have not said anything?! This was clearly a serious illness! Poor guy looked miserable through that calm expression!

The bats ears twitched slightly, eyes soon closed tighter and humming softly, the bat sat up again, rubbing the side of his face that hit the table.

" Ah, f***... "

He hissed, sniffling and opening his eyes. Looking at Sean and saying a bit dumbly.

" Oh. Hi Sean. When did you get there...? "

" Wyatt, of thank Flash above- Come on! "

Sean here, not wasting a second longer. He gently, securely picks up the humanoid back in his arms. (Not caring the other's reactions, there)

" I'm taking ya to your room, pronto! Why, why didn't you say anything to us?! "

Wyatt flushed to this, eyes actually growing wide in shock, falling silent for a bit there. Also a minor still out of it.

" Wha...? P-p-p... put me down. Right now... "

Sean here, understanding the other's "mild" reaction. Smiling gently, he spoke softly.

" Sorry Wyatt, but no can do. Can't have ya collapsing mister. I'm taking ya to bed right now. "

Wyatt blinked a bit, soon finding... he was too tired to argue. His bed sounded wonderful...~

" ... Alright... "

He whispered out, letting his head rest against the other. Closing his eyes and slowly putting his hood back over him. (Despite, clearly, burning up with it on at all...). Sean very thankful the other seemed so burned out. Less of a struggle and easier to carry him. Seriously, Wyatt was really light. Smiling warmly, Sean begins to head straight for Wyatt's bedroom.

Entering his room, he lays him down onto his bed gently. (Removing his cape, also.) puts a light cover over him and made sure the other was comfortable. Wyatt... actually gave a small smile, to getting covered up, slowly, rolling onto his side and curling up. Falling alseep rather quickly. Amazingly- probably too out of it- he didn't say anything about Sean taking his cape.

" Sweet dreams bud~ "

Soon. A yawn escaped the demon, softly, tiredness getting to him. In a mild daze, Sean laid himself down gently on the end of the bed, trying in all not to disturb Wyatt. Snuggling himself down. Sleep taking over.

* * *

 **I'll cut things off here for now. It's not a bad stopping point you know?**

 **Hope you enjoyed~!**


	4. Being taken care of

**Sorry for the no post yesterday. It was a day off. Aaaaand, I don't type well at home for some reason. ^_^"**

 **Anyway enjoy~! ;D**

* * *

Morning rolled around at last. Sean, waking up to the sound of shuffling. Opening his eyes, he found Wyatt was already awake. Looking... worse than the night before. His face was lit red and sweat was, almost literally pouring off of him. And, given how cloudy his eyes seemed, he wasn't too alert either. Seeing the strong cool-headed one of their group, in such a state, was terrifying truly.

However... despite how badly Wyatt was sweating, he still grabbed his cape off of the dresser, even thing it up and pulling the hood over his head. Sean, knowing without doubt, the other would be feeling much worse wearing it, and heating up further. And given how much he was sweating, the fever would only get worse...

This made the fire demon frown in worried-concern, quickly getting up from be he goes after the humanoid.

" Wyatt, wait a second! "

Wyatt blinked, saying lowly.

" What? Sean, let me through, I feel like I'm gonna puke... "

" O-Oh, right. "

Sean quickly understood the situation here. A little taken by the others forwardness.

" But still. This cape not making ya too hot? "

The demon concerning it asks, whilst so, takes Wyatt to the bathroom quickly. Though, they only made it a little down the hall before Wyatt fell to his knees. Too weak or too tired to keep walking. The bats head lowered and holding his hood over his eyes.

" I'm not taking it off... I believe I've said before, I can't feel comfortable without it... "

The other stopped, looking down at the humanoid. A soft frown on his face, a soft smile then on show. Onto the floor on one knee, to Wyatt's level, he spoke gently.

" That I remember. And yet, don't you remember how Laim and the guys, and me were all ok with your adorable ears and tail? Understand that you're used to it more, but don't you maybe want to take it off just once? Not even when feeling unwell Wyatt? "

Sean looks at Wyatt in concern with care.

" If you like. I'll look after ya precious cape for you. Then give it back to you, once your better that is. "

Wyatt looked up to the other, Sean watching some sweat dripping down from the others face. The vamp soon looking down, shivering slightly. Swallowing, before closing his eyes and slowly, lowering his hood, untying it and letting it fall.

" You... you keep a good eye on it... "

This had him grinning softly. Gently, Sean accepts and takes good holdly-care of the cape.

" Promise, demon's honor~ Also... Thanks for trusting me, Wyatt. "

Sean says there softly, sincere. Wyatt nodded softly, giving the other... a small smile before... it turned into a grimace, ducking his head away, his stomach finally winning. Muttering a tiny "Flash d*** it..." beneath his breath...

" Oh, right. Bathroom duty calling! "

Sean quickly, gently picks up Wyatt as he steadily, hastily made the way to the bathroom.

* * *

A little time went by, Sean soon bringing Wyatt down to the living room (Lance, Laim and Nathan there to see it) once sure the little one was alright. Carrying the vampire in his arms, in a bridal style form truly. The bat, soon saying gently.

" S-s-sorry... about the mess... I couldn't hold it... "

Soon slowly, closing his eyes and covering his face in embarrassment. Feeling, rather bad now... both Nathan and Lance, however, smiled gently to Wyatt.

" Don't apologise Wyatt, really. You couldn't help it. We all get sick at sometimes. "

" You should've told us, you know? We'd all pitch in and look after ya, in your time of need man. "

Wyatt turned to the side as Sean had him lay on the couch, looking at the back of the couch.

" I, ah... I don't like, people smothering me... "

" Heh. Still Wyatt, you can't look after yourself like this. "

Laim said softly, smirking and crossing his arms.

" How do you plan to get better if you can barely stand? "

" ... Um... "

Wyatt squeaked, ears pressing against his head. Frowning, refusing to look at them. Knowing Laim was right... and, he hated when Laim was right. He always got this, smug look...

Sean smiles warmly. Taking a seat on the arm of the couch, he says to Wyatt.

" 'Course you'd feel, not SO used to people who DO give a d*** 'bout you Wyatt. With how some others are like these days. We though. We consider you a very, very valuable pal of our joined group~ "

" Exactly! Anyhow, you are a cool-cool guy to hang with. "

Lance says warmly with a smile, Nathan agreeing too~ Wyatts eyes, grew wide to this. Irises small and blush growing. Soon grabbing a couch pillow and covering his expressing face with it. Not wanting to keep expressing. Not wanting people to see it.

" Ah... th-thanks you guys... really...~ "

" You're welcome mister~ "

Sean sweetly says, mild playful. Nathan and Lance chuckled softly to the humanoid here~

" Say. Do you need anything Wyatt? "

Laim asked softly, giving him a smile.

" Um... a, cup of tea. Please... "

" Mint or chamomile? "

" Ch... chamomile... " Wyatt choked, soon sitting up and coughing, his magic taking affect and turning Sean into a small black cat. Laim, bursting into laughter to seeing this. Big bad Sean was a teeny tiny kitten~!

" W-What the-?! "

Sean was a BIT taken by his new form here; instead of a demon, here he is now, as a small black, adorable feline cat.

" Hahaha! "

Lance here, burst out laughing too. Whilst Nathan says, in soft giggles behind his hand.

" W-Wow Sean. You look, adorable~ "

Wyatt soon grabbed at his neck a bit, saying lowly.

" Ow... "

" Ah... ah, hahah... "

Laim breathed out, wiping a tear from his eye.

" Take it easy with the magic Wyatt. I know you're not doing it on purpose, but still. I'm sure it's giving you a headache. "

Soon, making a swift hand movement and turning Sean back to normal. Wyatt though, breathing mildly heavily, rubbing the back of his neck.

" Ah... t-tea, would be lovely... please... "

" I'll get the tea. "

Nathan volunteered as he went off to the kitchen in preparation. And soon, bout a minute or so. Comes back with a fresh cup of warm, chamomile tea.

" Here's your tea Wyatt. "

Wyatt gently took the cup, saying a gentle.

" Thank you, Nathan... "

Blowing on it just a little, he took a sip, expressing a soft hum.

" It's nice...~ "

Though, as he said this, he found everything swirling around him. Colors warping and giving him a dizzy/sticky feeling. Eyes rolling in a circle for a moment before closing them and leaning against the couch, sighing softly... breathing softly.

" Wyatt, aw man... "

Sean frowned gently, worried as heck seeing Wyatt react that way there.

" Oh... Can't my magic, not do anything to help? "

Nathan softly asks Laim, uncertain yet hopeful.

" I, I don't know. Wyatt's magic is powerful and strange. Normal magic doesn't affect him, good or bad,... "

Laim said softly, looking down in thought. Wyatt not really listening anymore, ears twitching before pressing against his head.

" ... I'm... I'm alright, don't fuss over me... "

He mumbled tiredly. Trying to take another sip of his tea. The normally pleasant taste a bit too much for him right now. Sean frowned gently in worry to this.

" You don't need to push yourself. No need to force away all in like that, Wyatt. "

He says gently. Gently, taking the cup from Wyatt's hand. (Seeing, could feel it was a bit too much) And sets it on the coffee table, nearby.

" Well for now, we need to keep a close eye on him. And if it gets any worse, medical services might be the case. "

Nathan says to the guys gently, a frown on his face. Wyatt sighed softly, eyes half lidded now, ears twitching slightly.

" Mm... no doctors... "

He muttered, rubbing his eyes a bit and soon laying down on the couch.

" Just sleep... "

Sean, and the two smiled softly at the sleepy humanoid.

" A'right man. Whatever you say, sleep all you need~ "

Sean softly says sweetly to Wyatt.

* * *

 **Yay I got it done! This next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed~! :D**


	5. Sleepless night

**Had a day off once more, sorry guys. Buuuut. It was peaceful. Heheh. And yesterday, I just got distracted. Heheheh. But! It's up now~**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

A little time went by, the whole day really, it being late at night, everyone sleeping now. Sean sleeping out in the living room in case. Sleeping peacefully at last. Wyatt, finally waking up and rolling over, finding things nice and dark. Thank goodness for it too. The darkness felt good on his eyes. Not putting too much strain on them.

His ears began twitching and, slowly, he began sitting up, hand on his waist. Turning, and seeing a small light, finding it was Sean. The light coming from his hair. Finding himself smiling lightly, rather happy right now, that the other was staying by his side. Tail wagging a little before looking down... smile falling flat. Cursing at himself for showing expression. He couldn't be doing that... ever. Emotions, were a sign of weakness...

Sighing softly, he slowly began getting up. Shaking as he did so, his whole body, feeling like heavy led. Like, his whole system was shutting down for some reason. And he didn't like it... slowly, he began to try walking for the kitchen. Hoping to get some water. Not getting very far though, before slipping to the ground with a thud. Cursing beneath his breath, annoyed at his inability to move, mentally hoping he didn't wake Sean up.

" M-Mm... "

Unfortunatelt... waking up, he did. Sean open his eyes. Blinking lightly a bit, to clear up his vision. Quickly seeing Wyatt on the floor.

" Wyatt, what you doing up? "

Sean exclaimed in a hushed, yet startled voice. Quickly came to Wyatt's aid. Wyatt looked up at Sean, before looking back down, shakily pushing himself to his knees. Barely even able to stay there...

" I ah... I was just going to get a drink. I didn't want to wake you... "

Sean smiled gently to this. Softly saying to Wyatt, helping him back onto the couch while so.

" No probe Wyatt. No need to push yourself, I'll go get that drink for ya pronto. "

With a wink, Sean heads quickly to the kitchen. Wyatt blushed terribly to this, looking down before closing his eyes. Seriously, he hated blushing so much, but he couldn't help it. He really didn't like being fussed over. It felt so weird... no ones ever fussed this much over him. Ever! It was like, an out-of-this-world-experience for him...

... though sadly, as he waited for the drink, his poor tummy churned in a bad way. Making him feel sicker than a dog... Looking around in a small panic, not finding anything near by, he immediately got up and began running for the bathroom. Praying his legs could hold on until he could get there. Only, making it halfway, however, before tripping and landing painfully on his front. This... making him lose control over it. Cursing softly at himself for throwing up on the floor, again this day, he tried to get up. Only... his body wasn't agreeing with him. He couldn't move anymore. His body refused to listen. He could get on his hands and knees, but he couldn't stand up. He could only sit there, as his stomach emptied itself of its contents.

Finally, Sean came back with the drink in hand. Only to see Wyatt not on the couch. But on the floor. Not anywhere in a good state.

" Wyatt! "

Setting down the glass, Sean ran over to Wyatt. As he spoke.

" Ah man, am sorry! Ah, look at you... "

Feeling bad for leaving him alone, not fast enough back. Sean, caringly tending to him.

" Want me carrying ya to the bathroom? "

Wyatt coughed hard here, trying in all to stop and regain his breath. Things slightly spinning around him. Barely even aware Sean was there. _' Why is this happening? Why is our body failing us? '_ Wyatt spoke, before the voice broke in two. _' Maybe, we're both too sick to work right...? ' ' This has never happened before! We've always been able to work fine when Wyatt is sick! ' ' We are more ill than usual... ' ' But still! Sean shouldn't have to clean up after us again! It's, disgusting! ' ' We need to calm down... '_

" W-w-we're, ah... fine, now... "

Wyatt spoke out softly, though, his voice had changed. It sounded, different and a bit more fiery. Deeper, and less cold than usual.

" Think... *cough* think it's over... "

Taking a breath he spoke again. Voice now, much shyer and quiet. Softer in tone.

" S-s-sorry... for the mess... again... ugh, why does this keep happening...? "

Sean... Despite rather taken by "that" from Wyatt, there. Confused, wondered how his voice went through different changes, in such...

" Don't be sorry Wyatt, really, no need to be. Can't help it. "

Sean gently assures him with a soft smile.

" Here. I'll take care of the mess, once I get you to the couch again. "

Sean carefully, gently picks up and hold Wyatt in his arms bridal style, taking him to the couch. Lying him down it gently.

Wyatt blushed softly, turning to the back of the couch. Hand, gently clutching his waist. Speaking back in his normal, cold Wyatt like voice.

" ... Th-thank you... for helping us... we're- Urk... I'M, sorry, for causing so much trouble... "

Sean smiles softly at Wyatt. (Despite, though confused/curious of his way of referring "us" there)

" It's no trouble at all. Not a bit. After all... "

Mild playful. Sean reaches out, and gently pats Wyatt's white hair. Sweetly saying.

" I always help out one of my best Bros. Like you are for one, adorable pal of mine~ "

Wyatt blushed bright, mentally thankful Sean didn't question the "us" part, said in a tired grumble.

" N-not... adorable... "

Before closing his eyes. Too tired to stay awake any longer.

" Hehe. Sleep tight~ "

Sean smiles softly at now sleeping humanoid. Before quietly moves to clean the mess up. And came straight back to Wyatt's side. Though, while at his side... Sean began to ponder to himself... Definitely. Felt something was running deep here, somehow. How it's like, like this... Looking at the sleeping humanoid. Gazing at Wyatt. Thoughts. Ponder now going on in his brain, wracking with confusion/curiosity to WHY he referred himself to "us" and "we". And not only that... His voice. How it, changed to sounding so, so fiery and deep. Next thing, shyer and quietly-soft. Neither sounding like his usual cold, monotone voice. Truly really. There miiiight be, something, that Wyatt's hiding, right... from all of them...

* * *

 **Ooooh. Secrets~ wonder what Wyats hiding? X3**

 **Hope you enjoyed~!**


	6. Unstable magic

**Trying to get a head start. Wish me luck~!**

* * *

Morning rolling around, Sean waking up seemingly first. Eyes, still adjusting to the new found light in the room. Soon, turning to finding Wyatt sitting up and leaning against the arm of the couch. Reading a book, rubbing his eyes occasionally. Seeing the demon awake, Wyatt nodded his way. Saying gently.

" Good morning Sean. Sleep well? "

" Oh, I'm good thanks... "

Sean stretching himself there a bit.

" How 'bout you Wyatt? How long have you been up? "

" I'm... alright, I guess... "

Wyatt said softly. Ears twitching mildly.

" I've been up for a few hours. Wasn't, feeling the best... but can't, fall back asleep... "

" That's the story. "

Sean softly said, frowned softly to Wyatt. Standing up. Sean takes a seat on the small space end on the couch, next to Wyatt. Looking at him as he gently says.

" Want me to make you anything to help you get to sleep? "

" ... Yes please... "

Wyatt said, in that soft shy voice again before shaking his head, saying normally again.

" Anything would do... I trust your judgement... "

Sean smiles softly. (Despite hearing that shy soft voice again)

" I won't be long man. "

Standing up, Sean goes to the kitchen. Wyatt smiled softly to this, before looking down, reprimanding himself. He needed to be more careful. He couldn't keep speaking in those voices. Why was he having such trouble keeping Wyatt in check...? It wasn't normal. It was like, he were losing control... Finally, the other three came downstairs, Laim smiling gently at the humanoid.

" Hey Wyatt. Feeling any better? "

" ... Not really. But... good morning guys... "

Nathan and Lance felt concerned for the poor humanoid vamp. Poor guy...

" Say, was Sean wit' you all night Wyatt? "

Lance asks softly.

" He wasn't in his bedroom. And he did stay down here by your side. "

Wyatt looked over to the scorpion, saying gently.

" Yes. He was down... here all night. Which I'm... I'm grateful for. I could barely move last night... "

Slowly lowering his head there, rubbing his eyes again. Lance understood so, soft look he wore. Concerned, as well Nathan. The fallen angel came up, and gently laid his hand on Wyatt's shoulder.

" You're having quite a rough time, no doubt. Good thing Sean looked after you all night. "

Wyatt looked up to the pair, soon... giving them a tiny smile. Just for them, just this one time...

" Yeah... it is... "

Looking back down and sniffling, he soon...Sneezed. This time, the spell turning Laim... into a small PINK dog! Laim, not noticing the color right away. Lance and Nathan here, to seeing such a thing... Lance, BURST out in laughter! Holding onto his sides, tears pricking his eyes- Sooo funny, this got to him! Nathan, laughing behind his hand, trying to compose himself. He gets out softly.

" Y-You look very, adorable Laim... Pink, isn't bad on you. Heheh~ "

" Holy F I'm PINK?! "

Laim cried out, looking over himself.

" Wyatt why pink?! "

Slowly, incredibly dizzy now, Wyatt stood up. Swaying on his feet, getting out in a tone that PROVED his dizziness.

" Well, Laim... while I had NO control over the spell, it would have had NO power over the color it chose. You're just, a pink, puppy doggie...~ "

The bat stepped to the side a bit, shaking and looking ready to fall. And, at the same time, Sean came back with a mug in hand. In time seeing Wyatt looking ready to keel over.

" Wyatt! "

Quickly swift. (Dropping the mug down, on table whilst so) Sean takes Wyatt into his arms, holding him as he supported the humanoid. Relieved to have prevented his fall. Wyatt, to this, instinctively clung to the other, fingers gripping at his shirt really, shaking softly.

" Ah... th... thank you, Sean...~ "

Ears twitching softly, eyes lidded and now hazy, starting to lose focus on the world around him. Sean smiled softly. Gently laid him down, had Wyatt back on the couch.

" Am glad I got back on time, really. I'm thankful I have, Wyatt. "

Wyatt... gave a small smile, flushed blush growing slightly stronger.

" That's... very kind of you...~ "

Snuggling down a bit, smile falling and sighing a little, he got out.

" Wish I knew a spell to stop my magic flow for a bit... "

" Maybe... Couldn't I do something, to help? "

Nathan got out gently. Eyeing down to pink kitty Laim, he softly spoke.

" Even. I could TRY to turn Laim back to normal here, I must be able to. "

" Ya know, it's worth a try. "

Lance said to him, thinking the fallen angel should go for it.

" Focus on Wyatt Nathan. "

Laim said gently. "I got this... "

Engulfed in a white light the doggie grew, soon the light faded, reviling he was back to normal.

" He just shape shifted me into a dog. I could easily return to normal on my own. But. You focus your magic on him. Yours is stronger than mine, you have a great chance at helping him. "

A soft blush shows on his face. Shyly mild there, Nathan softly gets out.

" O-Okay, of course Laim... "

Slowly, Nathan sat down beside the small vampire. Being as gentle as he could be as he placed his hand over the others heart. Closing his eyes, and slowly trying to cast the spell. The gem stones on his hand, beginning to glow a warm minty green color, as the spell tried to put Wyatt's magic down to rest. Wyatt, being as still as he could for Nathan's sake, mentally praying the spell worked. Wanting his magic to stop targeting his friends.

Suddenly, a red energy engulfed into Nathan's gems. Swirling with energy before... *ZZZZZAP!*

A small yet POWERFUL zapping came, leaving the vampire and fallen angel, charred black. Both, left absolutely stunned by the sudden turn of events. Wyatt coughed out a bit of smoke to this, eyes wide and soon leaning against the couch. Muttering a tiny.

" ouch... "

Nathan here, feeling a mild "numb". Coughed a small puff of smoke out. Unable to help it, he collapsed to his knees on the floor. Whilst softly, said a small.

" Ah, my body... "

" You two okay? "

Lance asks to the zapped pair. Him tending to Nathan whilst Sean checks over Wyatt. Wyatt... blinked a bit, before closing his eyes. Flopping down sideways, now out cold. Laim wincing and turning to Nathan, hoping he didn't pass out too. He was sure Wyatt only had due to his weakened state but...

Groaned softly. Nathan flopped onto his side gently, a small soft thud. Though feeling a tad sore, he was still awake there. Nathan tried to get up, but it stung a bit a moment there. Laim was by his side quickly, hands gently on his shoulder, saying gently.

" Don't try to get up. Just take it easy for a moment. "

" O-Okay... Ah. I'm sorry, Laim... "

Nathan gets out softly to him, looking down apologetically.

" Don't apologize. I know you tried your best. "

Laim said with a warm smile.

" I was a little worried about that. Wyatts magic, unpredictable. I was worried it might do something funny... "

Nathan looks to him, giving a soft assuring smile.

" I'm fine Laim, no worries needed there. "

Laim smiled bright to this, glad to hear it. The group, suddenly hearing Wyatt groaning, turning to find his whole body zapping with static, looking like he was struggling. His body soon glowing completely white for a few seconds before fading. Wyatt, now looking in total discomfort as he was unconscious.

" Wyatt... "

Worried with shock, anxious of the poor guy. Sean checks him over quickly, clearly unconscious. Yet not looking so good here...

" This ain't good guys. What just, happened to him? "

Lance softly questioned here, mild taken by that still.

" I... I have no idea... "

Laim admitted softly, looking down.

" I've never seen that happen to him before. It's... so weird I... "

Laim fell silent. Unsure what to say now. He'd never, seen that from Wyatt before. He meant, the vampires whole body lit up! That... that wasn't normal! Was there... something Wyatt wasn't telling them...?

* * *

 **Wooo! Another chapter! Heheh. I am on fire. X3**


	7. Separated

**Aaaaand my lead ended. The fire died. Heheh. Sorry guys, it's been chaos over here.**

 **But! Here's a new chapter now! Hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

Time passed by. The group, knowing now without doubt Wyatt could really use some medicine. They needed to go to town to get some. But. They would have to make sure Sean stayed home if it was raining. After all, he was STILL part fire demon. Sean already said he didn't mind staying home, but Laim was insisting he should only stay if it was raining. After all, Laim could handle looking after Wyatt, and Sean would know what kind of medicine to pick up, being so close to Wyatt during this time. So they just needed to check on the weather before they made their decision.

Heading outside and at the entrance of the cave, they found it was, indeed, raining. Meaning, Sean would have to stay home. Which the demon didn't mind. He didn't want to leave the ill vampire in this state. Wyatt could hardly stand after all...

" There you all are... "

A voice hissed out, the group turning to find... Pyro there! The demon looking ticked beyond words.

" P-P-P- PYRO?! "

Lance exclaimed loudly with shock, he and Nathan were a "mild" worried, and fearful in, suddenly. See the hellfire King himself! Pyro snickered to this, grinning and closing his eyes, whispering out.

" Ah. That was the reaction I was looking for...~ "

Expression firm once more and glare back, he barked out.

" Yep. SO nice to see you all again. Comfortable? Cause as I seem to recall, I only let you have this comfy life, in exchange for you all, eliminating DEAN! Why haven't you done so yet?! "

Hair now bursting in fire, they knew he wanted some for of answer. And running, wasn't an option. The group, feeling intimidated and worried as heck here. Didn't want to be sent back to Hell, despite so.

" W-W-W... We, w-we did try to, Sir. Honestly, we did. "

Nathan started off in a mild stutter, honest as he can be despite nervous here.

" A-As soon as you let us go, we searched and made a lair for ourselves. A home to live in. Before planning to take down, Dean. B-But... "

" W-We did go and try to kill him, but he, he... He whooped our a**es. Like. Hell... "

Lance lowered his head in shame, mild sore from the easy defeat they got from the shadow vamp.

" A-Also, uh... Dean, he had the help, from our, ex-boss Thanatos. Together, they went and, made us, scurry off... We. W-We didn't, w-want to see you, knowing you- 'Course you'd be, fuming at our failure. S-Sent us back to Hell... "

Sean went quiet with nervous fear. As well, mild shame here too. Pyro... chuckled softly to all this.

" Hah. You had the right to be afraid. One simple task, and you couldn't even do that. Course, I suppose I always kind of knew you all taking him down was a long shot, but oh well~ "

Eyes glowing silver now, the group found themselves trapped in his silver power! Unable to move, at the demons mercy.

" Shame. I rather liked you punks. But. A deals a deal. You failed, and I get to take you back~ "

" No! N-No, please, please don't send us back to Hell! "

Sean pleaded to the hellfire king, desperate and worried. Not for himself, but, for Wyatt to be left alone.

" Wyatt's sick, he's fallen ill! He, he needs help! "

Pyro raised an eye to this, before... a wide grin spread across his face.

" Is that so? Good. Maybe at last that little freak will meet an end. After all, "they're" the only real threat amongst you all~ "

With a swift hand movement, the hellfire opened up a portal. Hell seen beyond it, the group hearing the lost souls crying and screaming.

" Heh. And don't worry. After I lock you all up in hells torture cell, I'd be more than happy than to make sure your little tiny buddy joins you all~ "

Sean and the three were more worried and desperate as heck; they didn't want to go back to Hell, and they DIDN'T want to leave Wyatt alone in that state either! Begging, that's all they could do. Not magic of theirs, could break the magic of the hellfire's. Gotta, got to be another way outta this... In a swift movement of his mental abilities, Pyro dragged them into the portal, locking them each into separate cells. Smiling evilly at them. Saying lowly.

" Well. Make yourselves comfortable, and watch the show~ "

Pointing at the screen behind them, it showed their living room. More specifically, it showed Wyatt, who was finally waking up. Pushing himself into a sitting position and rubbing his eyes.

" I'm off to go get your, little buddy~ "

The hellfire, soon vanishing in a burst of hellfire. With little to NO choices right now, the group watched the screen. Fearing for the bats safety...

* * *

 _Wyatt opened his eyes at last. Eyes tired and weary, soon closing up. Pushing himself to his feet. He shook, terribly. Yet he stood none-the-less. Soon, mumbling tiredly._

 _" Ugh... why am I we... so, sick...? "_

 _Looking around, he soon said, in that fiery voice._

 _" Alone...? Great. Juuuuuust great. Thanks guys... "_

 _Shaking his head, he soon said, in that shy voice._

 _" No no, I'm sure they left for a good reason. Ah, I need to calm down... need, water, ah..._ "

* * *

There were those voices again. Everyone, thrown off by them. Especially Laim, Lance and Nathan, who had YET to even hear them. Wondering, how he did so. Or if he were some sort of impressionist or ventriloquist.

" Wyatt... "

Sean frowned in worry. REALLY wanted to break outta here and save him. Warn Wyatt of Pyro, some way!

* * *

 _Entering the kitchen and getting a rather large cup of water, the bat leaned against the counter, taking small sips. Irises rolling up for a moment before looking back down. Saying lowly._

 _" How long do you plan on staying intangible? "_

 _" What?!_

 _" A voice yelped, hellfire bursting and forming, a very shocked looking Pyro._

 _" How did you know I was there?! "_

 _" Let's just say, I have a gift even I don't understand... now, can I help you? "_

 _Sweat dropped, never finding this kid any less creepy, Pyro barked out._

 _" I'm-! I'm here to take you back to hell! You've failed you're-! "_

 _" Nope. "_

 _Wyatt said simply, throwing the water at the demons flaming hair and walking out of the room, putting Pyros hair out in a puff of smoke. Pyro, left out a soft cough, shaking his hair dry before zipping over and picking the bat up by the back of his shirt._

 _" It wasn't a question! "_

 _" ... Mm-hm... "_

 _The bat hummed, quickly summoning up one of his gauntlets and SLAMMING it back into the demons face! Forcing him to drop him._

* * *

" Whooooa, dude... "

Lance breathed out. Shocked, awed at same time. As well Nathan and Sean. Really, Wyatt is ONE to NOT be messed with.

* * *

 _Pyro recoiled, sniffling and looking at the purple liquid before growling. Silver magic creating a strange tool, like a short spear with a silver static going through it to the spikes at the top._

 _" You see this? "_

 _" Yes, I'm only blind in one eye. "_

 _Wyatt taunted, Pyro glaring silver now._

 _" Can it! This here device, can easily separate you. After all, I'm sure you've realized by now why your body's failing you at times. It's because... you've been, together, for too long. But this... will force you apart~ "_

 _Amazingly, hearing this, made Wyatt look... terrified. For the first time, they saw he was terrified. Irises small and shaking badly. The first, true look of terror EVER seen on the bats face._

* * *

" Separate? "

Nathan softly said confused/curious to what Pyro means. He and Lance, shocked and worried for poor Wyatt there. Especially, mostly Sean...

* * *

 _Wyatt yelped as Pyro made a swing, trying in all to avoid the device. He couldn't get hit with this device. He couldn't allow Pyro to win! Wether or not if their friends were here, he couldn't... fighting back as best he could, he brought out both gauntlets now, making a swing, punching the hellfire along the jaw line, almost breaking one of his fangs. The fight carried on for a bit, Wyatt, making great hits! Until finally, the bat miss stepped, falling to his knees. Unable, to get back up. Pyro grinning and forcing the bat to his feet with his mental abilities, and shooting the device full force into his chest!_

The bats eyes shut tight and fangs gritted horribly, seemingly slow motion falling as the silver static zapped through his body. Until finally... his body, vanished in a HUGE puff of smoke. Pyro, grinning, and lifting up out of the smoke... two, small vampires, with his psychokinesis! One of them, had short hair in the back with long, straight bangs in front, which covered his right eye. He had animal ears, and a tail, both with green at the tip and blue at the base. He wore a light blue tank top, black jeans and brown boots.

 _The other, clearly younger, had bangs like Wyatt, yet barely shoulder length hair in the back. His ears and tail, the exact opposite of the others with blue at the tip and green at the tip. He wore a green and white striped turtleneck sweater, deep green jeans and black shoes. Much more, child like, than the other._

 _Both children, out cold. Unconscious._

 _" Much better... little freaks. Just how long did you two plan on remaining fused, anyway~? "_

 _Pyro taunted to the clearly unconscious children. Soon, heading back into hells portal. Yet he... didn't land in the same cell ward as the others._

* * *

The four were TERRIFIED with worry, AND SHOCKED to see Wyatt- He... "FELL" apart to two "pieces". Two PEOPLE, young kids they were!

" W-W-Wyatt... Wyatt, h-he- THEY is kids?! "

Lance here said to the guys, flabbergasted and mind blown!

" B-But still! What's Pyro doin' with them?! "

Sean here, more worried for the unconscious two's safety.

" We need to get out of here! "

Laim said hurriedly, the boys turning to him.

" The, the cell has no bars, just this weird energy, barrier thing! Pyro knew we could've broken through bars, so... "

Nathan called out, hand carefully reaching at the energy. Only, to get shocked by it.

"Ouch! D-don't touch it! "

" Wha...? "

Laim squeaked, turning to the voice, having been told that too late. Hand, reaching at the barrier and... going through it. He, he didn't get shocked by it!

" Laim, y-you're... "

Lance stuttered, he and Sean amazed even more. Nathan. Then, soon sees this.

" How did you do that?! "

Nathan asks with widened eyes is taken back surprise. Laim looked around at their shocked expressions before looking down at his hand.

" I'm... I don't, know... "

Slowly, he moved further through, the glow from the static tracing along the veins. He seemed a bit dizzied up once his head passed through, yet regardless, he made it through with no injury! Shivering mildly and looking back at the barrier, he soon shook off his shock. Hurrying over and making a small path through one barrier at a time for his friends to get through. Once all out, he looked himself over, saying softly.

" I... I have no idea why I wasn't affected by the barrier, but. Right now, it doesn't matter. We need to find Wy- erm... those, those two. "

" Agreed. "

Sean agreed calmly, firm minded as well the other two.

* * *

 **Yes! Got it done! Man, I get distracted too easy. XD**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed~!**


	8. The little bats

**Geez. I need to keep up with this. X3**

* * *

The group ran down the corridors as fast as they could. Trying in all to find the others. The little bats. Hoping they were ok. With the state they were in, they could only imagine how they were doing right now. No doubt, the pair were terrified right now. All alone, sick and scared... the poor little ones...

Finally they came across one of the cells. Finding, one of the little kids in there. This one, the one with short hair in the back but long bangs. Out cold still.

" Here. I'll make a path. One of you grab him. "

Laim instructed, quickly doing just that and making a path through the barrier. Sean, coming in and carrying the kid out, before sitting on his knees and resting his head in his lap. The tiny bat, very flushed and just looking awful. The boys, only seeing one of his closed eyes, the left one, but it was closed tight in clear discomfort. No doubt, hurting inside. The illness was getting to him, even when alone... Laim, moving over to them, asking gently.

" Is... is he ok? "

The group looked him over closely, not finding any injuries on the other thankfully. Still mild mind blown over, "learning" this shockingly, amazing fact. Wyatt... Was, two people. Made by two, little kids! Guessing, be siblings too even. Seeing how sick this kid was, like back Wyatt was; the groip, to seeing this kid closely, here... So many questions, ponders in their heads. Though. Softly, Sean gets out slowly.

" Wyatt Cruz. The cool-headed, powerful blank faces guy. When in reality... Is really, two little, cutie kids fused together. "

" Not... cute... "

The kid muttered, finally opening his eyes up. Letting out and eep and zipping back, standing and looking shocked. Before, heaving a sigh of relief.

" Oh... it's just you Sean... "

Sean, recognizing his voice. The fiery voice from before... Laim, cleared his throat, saying gently.

" So uh, what's your name kid? "

The little bat blinked, turning to Laim and saying gently.

"... Nolan. "

" Your name's Nolan. Wow... "

Lance breathed out gently. He, and Nathan as well Sean were still amazed by this, secret.

" S-So, all this time, you, Wyatt- You were fused all this time, by you two young kids. You're brothers, aren't you? "

Sean inquired gently here, looking at Nolan. Amazed by him really.

" Y-yes, but I-! "

Remembering he was, in fact, unfused, his eye grew wide. Muttering softly.

" Yami... "

Now in a small frenzy he hurried out.

" W-we can't just stand here- I need to find Yami! "

" C-calm down-! "

Laim tried, only to be interrupted.

" You don't understand he's all alone- HE NEEDS ME! "

" Nolan's right. "

Sean calmly, firmly said to Laim here. Hand placed gently, onto Nolan's shoulder. His look softens a bit, as he spoke to him.

" Which is why all of us gotta save him. Rescuing Yami, is our top priority. "

Nolan smiled bright to this, shaking his head a bit. Taking a breath, no doubt trying to calm himself.

" Yes... gah. Calm down Nolan... c-come on! We need to go! "

The group hurried down the halls, looking hard to find the cell Pyro held Yami. Nolan looking very panicked truly, no doubt terrified beyond words. Finally, they made it down the right cell, the group finding the little bat in the cell... awake. Sitting on his knees with his head down, the group hearing him sniffling and crying.

" Y-Yami! "

Nolan called out, Yamis head snapping up. Hurrying right through the barrier as Laim left a path. The vampires, IMMEDIATELY hugging each other, Nolan pulling back slightly and asking.

" Did he hurt you? "

" No no, I'm ok. "

Yami spoke, Sean recognizing the small shy voice...

" Did he hurt YOU? "

" Who CARES~?! "

" I do silly~ "

Nolan chuckled to his brothers sweetness, wiping away his brother tears before hugging him, lifting him in the process. Yami let out a soft shriek, both soon laughing as Nolan began to spin them around. A light over taking them, their forms actually lifting from the ground and changing! Till only one remained. The light faded, leaving behind... Wyatt! The vampire laughing happily as he landed, looking a bit like he was hugging himself.

"Hahahah... ah. Much better~ "

The trio was amazed to see this. This, change in the pair, into one single being. Their pal Wyatt. And yet, they also, very glad to see their friend- Friends, happy and back together again. Now back as Wyatt... It was, a bit of a take back, seeing such emotion from the, usually calm, cold guy though.

" You're back together, and... Your eye. It's healed! "

Sean exclaimed in surprise, he and the two soon noticed as well. Wyatt's blinded eye, was now perfectly healed. Wyatt blinked a few times, smile not fading, before saying warmly.

" Heheh. Yep~ since things are, out-in-the-open now about me being, two people, I'll just say this. When I get injured, it can be healed up if I unfused and then refuse again. The injury basically wouldn't know which of us got hurt and fade away if we were to unfuse~ "

" That's amazing... Who would've thought, Wyatt sure is special huh guys~? "

Nathan mild playfully, looks to the guys with a wink and smile. Resulting a laugh from the two.

" Wyatt, AND Nolan and Yami are still cool guys! "

" Even, despite being the new adorable babies of the group~! "

Sean goes over to Wyatt, playfully tugs and pulls at his cheeks gently~ Blushing, the bat scowled softly playful, smacking the others hand away.

" Ok, just stating this now: we are BOTH 18. We just can't physically age on our own anymore as a side affect of being fused so often. "

Sean, and the three, made soft oh's in understanding.

" Well, this... This has been a, shockingly-surprising time, eh guys? "

Nathan says gently to them.

" I'd say it's best we leave now. If could, so we don't run into Pyro, again... "

Wyatt's eyes grew wide to this, soon lowering and looking all calm again, saying softly.

" That's right. Pyro. Here, let's get out of here. Once we're home again, I'll answer any questions you have about this... "

Shaking, wiping some sweat from his forehead, he turned, slowly walking for the door. Though, the door SLAMMED open before they could leave, Pyro grinning at them cruelly.

" Where do you think you're all going~?! "

* * *

 **Oh no! Pyros come at last! :O**

 **Heheh. Hope you guys enjoyed this chappie. X3**


	9. Battling Pyro

**Ah. Can't focus like I used to. I hate that, lol. X3**

 **Anyway. Please enjoy!** ** _(Feels like a lot of people will point out the song, lol)_**

* * *

" What's it look like? "

Sean retorted, glaring up at Pyro as he spoke firmly, lowly.

" We're going home. An' you're not gonna stop us. One way or another Pyro. "

Nathan and Lance, as well cautious, and mild nervous of this situation... They weren't gonna give up, either. Laim, in the same boat. Terrified of the hellfire, but... Pyro chuckled to this, even cackling a little, before grinning at him.

" You think you're tough~ you forget. You're a demon in the world of hell. Both things of which, I have power over. You and your three associates are powerless against me~ the only real threat is "Wyatt" here. Why do oh think I tried to keep him apart~? "

" That's sick... "

Laim growled out at the demon, anger rising.

" That's why you split him up? "

" Of course~ after all, if you all failed your end of our deal, it's only fair you all are returned to hell. I just need to make sure you STAY here, since you all ARE alive this time around~ "

This wasn't going good. They were just a few, ex-dead teens against the king of hell. The king of demons. The very being that created half the universe and aided in the creation of the demon race. This was bleak. They didn't know if there was a way out of here. None in sight! The group had to get outta here. No way, in hell were they gonna GIVE UP and let them be captives here. A plan. Anything, idea was needed here... but. What would be affective against such a demon...?

" ... How about a new deal? "

Wyatt offered up, Pyro raising an eyebrow.

" What deal...? "

" A battle. If I can beat you in a fight, you let us go from our previous deal. "

" ... Intriguing. "

Pyro said, grinning bright to this.

" Fine. But if I win... you, and you alone, must remain here and be one of my servants. More so, you will never fuse again~ deal? "

Wyatt, looked worried here, scared even, before saying softly.

" Deal... "

" A-Are you sure about this? "

Nathan asked mild nervously to Wyatt. As well the others, the trio were shocked AND worried for the humanoid's fate. After all, they had just realized they were a fusion, but... they clearly were inseparable. So close they clearly couldn't stand to be apart... if they lost, then...

" Pyro ain't one to take lightly of. Why don't ya take me in instead, hotshot? "

Sean glared to the hellfire, as he taunted.

" Demon to demon, me and you. I'll burn you out in my flames! "

Pyro let out a laugh to this, saying in a taunt.

" You?! Against me?! Hah! I'm WAY out of your league! You're just a measly fire demon! Hellfire trumps your little flame~! "

Proving his point, Pyro shot a small hellfire ball at him, hitting right on his torso and burning him terribly. Sean, let out a pained yell. The burning sensation, hurts terribly, all directly at his torso. Soon. Sean, collapsed to his knees. Hands planted on the ground. Panting, gasping a bit. Not wanting to look weak in front of that, d*** demon. But...

" I don't want to fight you, fire demon. I want to fight the hot shot here. He's the only real threat, even if he's in a weakened state~ "

Wyatt, wincing to this, having almost forgotten he was still sick, before saying firmly.

" Don't worry guys. I got this... "

" W-W... Wait, W-Wyatt-! "

Trying to speak to Wyatt, but is in quite some pain there. (Quickly, Nathan and Lance came to his side. Lance worried as heck for the fire demon, Nathan, using his healing magic to help Sean.)

" Sean. "

Laim said gently calmly, gently placing a hand on the fire demons shoulder.

" Trust me. He's got this. "

Turning and giving Wyatt a smile, the other smiled back. Glaring in determination.

" If I lose Pyro, I still want you to let them free. I will obey your conditions, but. You mustn't bring them to hell. You must let them free. "

" Fine. Again, you're the only one I need~ "

Pyro purred, holding his hand out. Wyatt, shaking it without hesitation. Pyro snapped his fingers... changing the world around them. Sean, Lance, Nathan and Laim now all locked up tightly in a cage, while Wyatt and Pyro were down below, in an arena. Hellfire circled around them. The group were taken by the change of scenery, the area they were now in. This arena, from above they saw Wyatt and Pyro down below. They anticipated, worried for Wyatt's wellbeing and all. Pyro, now wore a smug look with arms crossed and tail flicking. Saying lowly.

" This is a fight you cannot win. After all, the only reason you're so strong is because you're a fusion. Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak creatures stronger. Bah! Quit embarrassing yourselves! I've seen what you really are~! "

" Shut up! The way you're talkin' you're better as the "king of mouthy gobs"! "

Sean taunted Pyro with a glare, heatedly.

" Don't ya start calling those twins weak. They're not weak, at all! "

" Hahah! Of course you'd say that. You know nothing about them~ "

Pyro chuckled out.

" Still. They're little freaks! Fusions only meant for battle, and yet they walk around like one person all the time! But I can see what they really are! "

" Heh... heheh... "

Wyatt chuckled, all eyes falling on him, as he burst out into laughter. Like, loud laughter! The group were, lets say, NOT really expecting THAT kind of action from the humanoid. Hearing Wyatt, laughing, like that... It send, chills down their spine. A mild, creeped out by it. Pyro, creeped out too, recoiled. Finally snapping out.

" The hells so funny eh?! "

Laughter dying down, his head lowered so his eyes weren't seen. Giggling just a bit still and crossing his arms.

" You're funny...~ Looking down on me. On what I am. Claiming fusions cheap, and I'm a freak. You think you can see what I really am... Heheheh. Well guess what? No you haven't~ "

Music, suddenly, filled the arena, the group wondering if this was Wyatt's doing, or, the arena itself.

 _" This is Wyatt_

 _Back together_

 _And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you_

 _Because I'm so much better_

 _And every part of me is saying "Go get 'em "_

Pyro glared to this, eyes blue, realizing what the other was doing. Proving himself... slowly, the pair began to move in a circle, each one keeping their distance for a moment. Pyro, bringing out the device that spilt them apart last time.

 _" The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules._

 _Come at me without any of your fancy tools._

 _Let's go, just me and you._

 _Let's go, just one on two. "_

" Holy s*** Wyatt's singing... "

Laim got out. Eyes wide in utter shock, to hear WYATT singing! Everyone, TAKEN by it! Hearing Wyatt, SING for the first time! Though shocked, really.

" Man... Wyatt, not a bad singer. "

Sean mumbled softly, eye widen. The other two, agreed with mild awe. As Pyro charged, attempting to slam a fist down at Wyatt, the bat jumped out of the way, dodging as the demon tried to stab him with the device again.

 _" Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able._

 _Can't you see that my relationship is stable?_

 _I can see you hate the way we intermingle._

 _But I think you're just mad 'cause you're single~ "_

This, no doubt, meaning alone and without his brother. Laim chuckling at it, and muttering "Buuuurn~" Pyro shot the device at Wyatt and, the bat dropped to the ground. Spinning mildly and kicking the device up and out of Pyros hand, catching it as he jumped back up.  
 _  
"You're not gonna stop what we've made together._

 _We are gonna stay like this forever."_

Breaking the device, he soon moved his hands up and summoned his gauntlets.  
 _  
"If you break us apart we'll just come back newer._

 _And we'll always be twice the creature you are."_

Soon, Pyro looked ticked, both now beginning to fight.  
 _  
" I am made o-o-o-o-of_

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of_

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove_

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove_

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove~ "_

The boys were amazed by both Wyatt's meaningful, awesome epic song. And his skill. How he's handling the demon king! As the bat was humming now, trying to hold Pyro back as the demon was shoving him back. The bat, punching the demon up and causing him to hit the roof. The demon growling and actually turning into a ball of fire! Wyatt barely dodging the fire, yet as the demon shifted back, he managed to punch him in the cheek and send him skidding! Wyatt, wincing, having trouble getting up. Yet...

 _" This is who we are._

 _This is who I am._

 _And if you think you can stop me_

 _Then you need to think again. "_

Slowly, he got back up, shaking yet resummoning his gauntlets regardless.  
 _  
" 'Cause I am a feeling_

 _And I will never end._

 _And I won't let you hurt my feelings_

 _I won't let you hurt my friends. "_

The group could easily seeing Wyatt was tiring. Having trouble even standing up. Yet... he didn't stop. Pyro lunged forward, Wyatt trying to block his fists.  
 _  
" Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able._

 _Can't you see that my relationship is stable._

 _I know you think I'm not somethin' you're afraid of._

 _'Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of. "_

Finally, Wyatt landed a POWERFUL hit on the others chin, shattering two of his fangs! Pyro, enfuriated and trying to strike him back, circling him in a raging fire ball.  
 _  
" But I am even more than the two of them._

 _Everything they care about is what I am._

 _I am their fury._

 _I am their patience._

 _I am a conversation. "_

Having caught the demon with his flame resistant gauntlets, he soon SLAMMED the demon to the ground! A strange blue magic entering his right hand, summoning up... ice beams! Shooting them at Pyro as the demon ran from the cold magic!

 _"I am made_

 _O-o-o-o-of_

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of_

 _And it's stronger than you~"_

The guys were simply amazed. Rather astonished how much Wyatt here was giving his all, despite how tired he must be getting. Finally, music ending, Wyatt managed to freeze the demon in place. And before Pyro could melt it away, the vampire summoned up a sword, and threw it RIGHT THROUGH the demons chest! Forcing him to poof! The group soon finding themselves glowing in a light, blinding them truly. Once faded, they found they were back in their living room. Safe and sound! Wyatt standing with his back to them, breathing a bit heavy. Yet... he won! He actually won against Pyro!

" W-We're home... We're back! Really, really back free! "

Lance, a huge smile on his face as he begin jumping up and down in place in cheerful joy.

" You really did it Wyatt! You saved us all~! "

Nathan came up to Wyatt's side, smiling brightly at him. So did Sean, smiling too, yet looking with concern.

" Though, are you feelin' okay? "

Wyatt didn't speak. Soon even, falling to his knees and letting out a tired groan, body soon being engulfed in light. Separating, as he laid down, the tiny twins... out cold. No down exhausted. The boys were worried, yet know of course, poor kids are exhausted to the bone. All three huddled round the little twins.

" Poor things. They did so really well, so... "

Smiling gently. Nathan gently, picks up Nolan in his arms. Sean, too, picking up Yami. As they both went up stairs. And laid both kids down onto their bed in their bedroom.

" They'll be okay, right? "

Lance softly asks in concern, worried too.

" Should be. These kids need plenty of rest, is all. "

Sean gently assures Lance, his hand on the scorpion's shoulder.

* * *

 **Finally got it out. Heheh. Poor wee batties, tired lil ones.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed~!**


	10. Explainations

**Ok. Ready for this wee chapter. I'm ready~**

 **... My authors notes are getting a bit boring, huh? X3**

* * *

Morning rolling around, the boys having spent the night in the twins room just in case. After all, poor sweet things were still sick. And exhausted beyond words. They wanted to be there for them if they needed anything, or for when they woke up. Though, they were all thankful the pair slept soundly. The most movements they made was when their ears twitched but that was just about it. Which, was an adorable sight of its own~

" ... Mmm... "

One of them hummed, the boys turning and finding it... was Yami, waking up. The little bat opening his eyes and looking to the others. Looking, while unwell of course, shy up at them. Not bothering to sit up it seemed, or just not well enough to try. Though it was understandable. After all, surely the little one was exhausted to the bone. Sean smiled softly down at Yami.

" Hey, morning. How you feeling, Yami? "

Nathan, Laim and Lance looked with concern too.

" ... Um... "

Yami squeaked out softly, looking back down at the bed before at his brother. Saying quietly.

" Not... too good, thank you... just, tired... "

The group frowned softly. Knowing, of course they'd be exhausted, poor wee things...

" 'Course you'd be. You both been through a lot, yesterday. "

Lance said softly. Nathan, asking gently.

" Is there anything that you two need? "

Yami blushed a soft color, saying shyly quiet.

" Um... j... just, some water, would be nice... "

No doubt, Yami was the quiet one between the twins. They could barely hear him the sweetie~

" Water, no probe. Be right back. "

There, Nathan took off walking as he headed straight for the kitchen to grab a glass. Or, two for glasses of water for both twins. Having to remind himself, he needed two~ Once back, Sean helped the little bat sit up and leaned him against the wall, Yami smiling as he took the glass.

" Thank you, Nathan...~ "

Taking a small sip as he thanked him. A hum being heard, the boys finding Nolan pushing himself up. Awake himself now it seemed, as he rubbed his eyes. Though, seemed to refuse moving the bangs over his right eye.

" You're awake now. Great to see, Nolan. "

Sean warmly gentle says to the other brother, smiling softly.

" Huh...? "

Nolan got out, voice tired at the moment before smiling at them.

" Oh yeah... morning...~ "

The four gave a soft warm morning to him. Nathan, smiling gently with Nolan's water in his hand.

" Here, some water. I'm sure you're feeling thirsty as well, Nolan. "

Nolan looked up to this, smiling and gratefully taking the glass.

" Thanks Nathan. Heh. Was a bit thirsty~ "

As Nolan began to drink, Yami looked up at them all. Looking hesitant, before speaking up.

" So, um, guys, ah... now that you know, who we are... we, need to know. What... what do you think about us now? And... do you, have any questions for us...? "

The group took on gentle, calm faces. Looking at the twins. Sean first begins, gently.

" All this time you were a fusion. You two, aren't really called Wyatt, yeah? "

" But why? "

Lance then says, interjects with wonder and confusion.

" Why did you remain fused all this time? "

Looking at each other briefly, they soon answered. Nolan going first.

" Before we moved Twilight Town, we were all alone. No friends, and frankly, I think our parents were a bit out for us. "

" To strict. "

Yami hurried in.

" I never felt strong, or confident, if he wasn't at my side... "

" Same here. I only really felt happy when he was at my side. Strong, confident, smart~ "

" You're smart too Nolan... "

" You know what I mean. So... we decided we never wanted to be apart. Never torn apart, and always together. "

" So we studied hard, and eventually found a spell to let us fuse together. It was a bit hard to explain to our parents, but we didn't care... "

" That's why we stay fused together though. We don't like being apart from each other. Only, really, feel strong when we're with one another~ "

The boys frowned to this. These twins. Other, than having Laim as a friend... They must've been, incredibly lonely. And their parents, by the sounds of it. No doubt were utter, bad eggs.

" That's deep. You're very lucky to have each other, have a sweet sibling bond~ "

Sean softly says to the twins, sincere and warm. The twins smiled and, while Yami looked down shyly, Nolan said happily.

" Yeah that's true. We were. And I'm glad we were~ "

Soon gently bringing an arm around Yami, holding him close~ Hating to ruin the sweetness here. Frowning softly, curiously gentle.

" Though, although know of the uneasy circumstances, why didn't you tell us this? "

Nathan gently says to the twins. The twins looked down to this, Nolan soon hurrying in.

" Well, because it's weird! It's not normal! We've never told anyone! We... we didn't want you guys to think we're freaks! No ones would understand this! Not even Pyro did, and we're pretty sure he can fuse too! "

" We didn't want to lose you guys as friends... "

Yami whispered almost inaudible, shivering and bringing his fists close. The boys felt awful. Course, understood why they'd keep this a secret. Not normal, to other's eyes. And not wanting, to lose the friendships that they've made with them...

" You two, have nothing to feel bad about. Nothing to be scared about, either. "

Hands, reached out and gently placed on top of the twin's heads. Sean here, gently speaking as he smiled softly at them.

" Of course you'd be secretive. 'Course, after all in the past. What you two must've been through back then... 'Course, you wouldn't want to lose us. But you won't. You haven't lost our friendship. Heck. Totally, mindblown by learning this- But! That, does NOT ever change our views towards you. Wyatt. Or Nolan and Yami Cruz- You still look pretty cool. Annnnd, still so darn adorable~ "

Sean playful chuckled at that end bit, grinning teasingly sweet~ Which Lance and Nathan giggled softly at too. Yami here... let out some giggles, a few happy tears dropping now. Nolan giggling too, smiling brightly and tail wagging.

" Ah... ah you guys are the best~! "

The pair, jumping up and hugging the group close. Tails still wagging cutely~ The guys, smiled warmly and hugged the sweetie twins back.

" Aw, it's, only our honest sincere feelings~ "

" S-Shucks you two...~ "

Laim, Nathan and Lance felt warmed to the hearts by Nolan and Yami. As well Sean. Slowly the pair pulled away, struggling a bit to get back onto the bed. Little legs too short~

" Here, kehehe~ "

Sean chuckled gently. He goes and picks up each twin as he sets them back onto the bed gently. The twins blushed to this, Yami covering his face in the blankets before Nolan softly said.

" Thanks Sean. Heh. Sometimes we forget we're short without being fused together...~ "

" You're both still kids, despite bein' at our age. "

Sean says, giving a wink as he smiled at them.

" It's no problem at all. "

Nathan said as he smiles at them, Lance smiling warmly too~ The twins blushed, before Yami said gently.

" Well. Anyways, I know Pyro was at least right about one thing... "

" We've been fused too long. " Nolan finished for his shy brother.

" That's why we could hardly stand as Wyatt. We were too sick to function when we'd already had a hard enough time staying fused for as long as we had. But. I think, after some rest apart tonight, we'll be ok to fuse again. "

" You sure? I mean. Now that everything's out an' in the open... You don't have to be fused, as much as you'd been before. "

Sean says here softly to the twins. The other three, agreeing with the fire demon too.

" At least. You can be unfused when at home, or just with us even. "

" No. "

Nolan said in a soft, yet firm snap. Saying lowly.

" We've stated we can't stand being apart. We'll just remain separated for tonight so we can recover. "

" Sorry guys. But... it's just how it is. We, we want you to just keep referring to us as Wyatt too, as, we WILL be fused up again. It'll just be easier on all of us... "

The boys frowned gently. Understood their wishes. Yet, a tad sad on the inside, though.

" If that's what you want... Then, that's okay with us. "

Sean gently says here, first. Lance and Nathan, nod their heads gently with a soft yeah for their answer.

The twins smiled, Nolan saying a warm.

" Thanks guys~ "

Yami, soon giving a cute little yawn, Nolan chuckling to it.

" And by Yamis cue, it looks like we could use some more sleep~ "

The four smiled as they laughed gently to this utter adorability.

" Well, just settle yourselves down an' get some shut eye, kay? "

Lance says warmly to them with a wink at the end. Sean here, he gently tucks the twins in bed.

" Soo, wanna a goodnight kiss~? "

The demon playfully teased, unable to help himself~ The twins blushed to this, Nolan sitting up and gently playfully slapped Sean there. Yet his smile proved he thought it was a little funny.

" Good night Sean~ "

Sean laughed softly, as well Nathan and Lance, aw~

" Sweet dreams you two~ "

Nathan softly says to them.

" Hey. I'm gonna stay with them, for the night. "

Sean gently tells the others.

" Make sure they're okay, ya know. "

" Sounds good man. "

Laim said at last. No doubt, having been stunned for most of this.

" You keep a good eye on them. "

* * *

 **Phew. Out at last.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! XD**


	11. Concluding and refusing

**Yay new chapter! And last chapter too. Heh. Had a lot of extra time before work today. Which helped out greatly. X3**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

 _The night went by quietly. It being late at night now, and everyone slept soundly. The twins hadn't stirred, and Sean found himself dozing off at the foot of the bed. Relaxing, now sleeping truly. All was quiet. Uneventful._

 _Yami slowly waking up at long last. Finding Sean sleeping at the foot of the bed. Smiling softly to it, deciding he didn't want to wake the other. Not Nolan either. After all, it wasn't needed or necessary. Sighing quietly, he began crawling out of bed, trying to be quiet as he headed for the bathroom. Truly, trying in all no keep quiet for Sean and Nolan too._

 _Sean, was alerted to the sound of the floor creeping mildly. Though calmed/softened down as he sees it was Yami, the younger twin, who left for the bathroom. Seeing Nolan, who's still sleeping peacefully. Deciding. Quietly. Sean got up, and left to go see Yami. Make sure he was ok and all. Quietly he crept into the hallway, hearing the sink running. The door, soon opening up. Once left the bathroom, Yami soon noticed the demon there. Letting out a soft eep in surprise before calming down._

 _" Oh... it's, only you Sean... s-sorry, did I wake you...? "_

 _" Don't worry 'bout it. I came to check on ya, since you're up at this time. "_

 _Sean gives Yami a warm gentle smile, he asks softly._

 _" How are ya feeling, Yami? "_

 _Yami blushed softly and looked down, softly getting out._

 _" I'm um... I'm feeling ok. Just, just a little shaky is all... "_

 _Sean smiled. Gently. He takes little Yami up, holding him in his arms._

 _" In case you'll fall over. I'll be your supporter back, Kay? "_

 _Yami blushed bright to this, giving a slightly high pitched, quiet eep, before hiding his face against the demon. Ears pressing against his head shyly._

 _" K-k-k-Kay... th-thank you...~ "_

 _Chuckling softly a bit. Sean walks gently back to the bedroom._

 _" Here you go. "_

 _Sean gently sets Yami down onto the bed, beside his brother, tucking him in. Yami blushed softly to this, looking to the side shyly. Though, smile faded. Soon softly asking._

 _" Sean... you... what, do you... *soft sigh* I wanna know. Why... why did you all, warm right up to us...? We, in a sense, lied to you guys... about our true identity... "_

 _Sean. He smiled at the shy one, gently saying here._

 _" True, you're not, truly really, Wyatt Cruz that we thought we know. A mindblown for all of us, yeah... But. You. Both of ya really do look sincere and honest. Even as really, twin brothers, known as Yami and Nolan, you look just as cool and interesting. "_

 _Giving a quick wink there. Sean smiled warmly._

 _" We're not gonna judge you two, despite the secrecy an' all. No doubt, you had a tough past. We all did. And, we're together close not because of it... But, of being good pals, yeah. "_

 _Yami blushed brightly to this, eyes glittering and getting damp before he closed them. Smiling and giggling gently as he tried to dry them._

 _" Ah... Sean... th-thank you...~ "_

 _" Just honest as can be. Kehehe~ "_

 _Sean grins gently. Slightly, ruffled Yami's hair with his hand gently._

* * *

At long last the morning rolled around. Sean, waking up to a sudden light hitting his closed eyes. Opening up to find a glowing white figure before it faded. Reveling Wyatt there, still giggling a bit and smiling. Eyes closed, arms wrapped around himself. Looking, completely better! Sean soon smiled to this. Getting up, he says to Wyatt.

" Well, mornin' Wyatt. You're lookin' quite good yea'~? "

Wyatt turned over to Sean, still smiling sweetly.

" Heh. Yeah. I'm feeling much better. And I can actually stand now. That's good~ "

" Awesome! Am happy for both of ya~! "

Sean brought his arms round Wyatt, hugging him in close. Smiling warmly so. The bat, blushing bright to this action. Not very user to people, hugging him. Not having expected Sean to do so either...

" Heh. Heheh... thank you Sean...~ "

Wyatt chuckled shyly, slowly bringing his arms a around him as well~

* * *

 **Yay cutie end~! Hope you al enjoyed the story! Here's to hoping I can get a new one out soo. XP**


End file.
